Unexpected
by Mamoro
Summary: Kaoru was always surprising him; why would his wedding night be any different? Kenshin finds himself grateful that his new wife is anything but a traditional bride.


Sooo... this fic was just nominated for the "best smut scene" category in the RK Fanfic Awards 2017. I thought that I'd better dust it off and give it an edit.

If you'd like to vote for this fic (or any other) go here:

h.t.t.p. / / haganehimuraDOTtumblrDOTcom / post / 160643255975 / rurouni-kenshin-fanfiction-awards-survey (you have remove the annoying periods and replace the DOTS with . If you didn't know, FFnet prohibits posting links, sorry)

This post has links to all the fics in every category. When your ready, click the vote link and it will take you to the polls.

If you didn't know, Tumblr is hosting RK week 2017, and it's promising to be amazing. If you want to watch the fun, you can follow me there (username "mysteriouslysaltytragedy" t

* * *

Just a note: I just recently re-read the manga, and I find myself impressed with Kaoru in a way that the Anime just doesn't give. She's a tough woman, confident and happy. People are always dwelling on her secret pain and insecurity, and yeah she's probably got some of that, don't we all? But the whole point is that she doesn't let that lead her actions.

Best Kaoru moment in the whole manga? When the day after Kenshin tells them all about Kyoto, about Tomoe, the morning after Megumi's famous "you are no substitute for Tomoe-san" jibe, Kenshin wakes up and walks out to look for everyone. He's gotta be expecting rejection, expecting pain and withdrawl from his family, and Kaoru finds him, and _smiles_ at him like he's just everything, and tells him that breakfast is ready. Pretty bad-ass lady.

So, here's some smut!

 **Unexpected**

Kenshin cursed quietly, hopping awkwardly on one foot. _Who left that stool in the doorway of the bathing house?_ Oh well, a stubbed toe wouldn't kill him. He shucked his clothes and scrubbed in record time - and then scrubbed again because he had accidentally used Kaoru's soap and it would be odd if he smelled like flowers on his wedding night. Extra clean in body, his hair received an unusually thorough brushing because he knew that she loved it, and it needed to be nice for her. The shrugged into his yukata; the knot was finally tied somewhere between the bathing house and the main house as uncooperative fingers finally remembered how to tie the same knot that he'd being tying for the last twenty five years of his life.

In front of the closed shoji now, he straightened his shoulders and took a few slow breaths. _Calm._ Kaoru was likely anxious, and it would be up to him to teach her, initiate her. Soothe her. _Yes, okay._ He slid open the door, schooling his face to gentleness, carefully concealing how damn eager he was for this night.

He found Kaoru, already bathed and dressed in yukata, cheerfully humming as she penned a letter at her desk. She smiled up at him, surprise in her happy eyes. "Done already? Didn't you want to soak?"

"Ah, no, this one is... fine, that I am. What are you writing?"

"A letter to Sano, that oaf. He missed everything! I can finish it tomorrow, though. I just thought I'd jot some things down while they were fresh." She began to tidy away the writing supplies. "Do you like the way things are arranged? Misao and I did this earlier today," she said, gesturing to the room as a whole. Kenshin blinked and took it in.

"It's very nice, that it is," and it was, their combined belongs nestled together on the walls and chests and desk. The futons, he noticed, were pushed completely together and made up as one with a sheet and blankets and two pillows. He smiled internally, and looked again at this new wife. _She doesn't seem to be suffering any debilitating attacks of 'maidenly nerves_.' He and Tomoe and been married weeks before they lay together, and he'd never been with any other virgin. He'd been told that virgins were skittish, that he should expect anything from tears to terrors, but when had Kaoru done anything as expected, anyway?

"Kenshin? I said, are you ready for bed?" She smiled, standing in front of him now, and nodded her head towards the futon.

"..Yes." He let his fingers trace her jaw, looking into her smiling face. "Aren't you nervous?"

She blushed, and her fingers twisted in her sleeves. "A little, I guess. It's supposed to hurt the first time, you know? But it's _you_ , and it's _me_ , and I'm strong, so I know I'll be fine." She shrugged. "There's a first time for everything. I trust you," she placed her palm flat on his chest, over his heart, and smiled. "I get to touch you now. And sleep next to you." Her fingers plucked at the neckline of his yukata. "And you know what? Megumi doesn't." She grinned. "No one else does. Just me." She stepped into his space and raised her other hand to stoke into his hair. "You're _mine_ , Kenshin, and I'll stay by you forever. And I'm yours, too. We'll do whatever you want." Her smiling mouth pressed against his own.

She didn't know how to kiss, and Kenshin's mouth began demonstration on autopilot while the rest of him tried to cope with how lucky he was, his heart almost too full. His mind scattered for a plan to show his gratitude; trust like hers ought to be rewarded and every trick he'd ever learned from every grateful widow over the last ten years tumbled through his thoughts.

He smoothed his hand down her back and then gently pressed a hand to the back of her neck to help tilt her head just so. She tasted like the tea she had just drank, sweet and nutty. Kaoru was catching on to kissing very quickly, and he should have know it would be like this. She was a swordswoman, the first he'd ever met who'd been trained in kendo, and how to move her own body was not a mystery for this woman... and now she was doing this little nibbly, licking thing with his bottom lip that he had not taught her.

 _I need to get us both into that futon._ He drew away from her mouth, smiling when she tried to follow him back, and pressed his forehead to hers. "We should lay down, Kaoru-dono, that we should." Sweet blue eyes opened, and his belly tightened to see her pupils so large.

"Oro!" He yelped as she pulled his hair.

"Kenshin! This is our room, our home, our _marriage bed_ and once that shoji closes if you speak to me as if you are anything other than my equal, my husband, I will hurt you. Understood?" Her hands were on her hips and she stared him down somehow, despite being shorter than he.

"Maa, maa," he waved his hands, "This one – I! I understand completely! You have a good point, so you do." Kaoru relaxed her posture. "But so do I. Bed?" He leaned towards it, pulling her with him. She knelt, watching him through her bangs, fingers twisting in her yukata ties. He gave her a sweet smile and removed his own robe, folding it neatly, and crawled under the covers. She watched him and looked unhappy.

"What's wrong, Kaoru?" He kept his voice gentle. "It's still just me and you, and the shoji is closed, so it is." She took a deep breath, firmed her chin, and dropped her robe off her shoulders, nimble fingers making quick work of the knot. Naked now, she sat up on her knees and spread her hands at her sides, eyes determined.

"You know you're beautiful, Kenshin. And I'm not exactly every man's dream, but it's okay, right?" She smoothed a shaky hand across her belly. "I know the others tease me, but I look okay, don't I?"

Kenshin's tongue was as frozen as his brain. _Kami-sama._ Her skin was smooth and unblemished, like ivory satin. The elegant neck and fine collar bones he'd admired for a year flowed into small, lovely breasts that were maybe just a bit more than a handful. And, _ah_ , her nipples were dusky pink, sweet little pink tips that made him salivate. She had a narrow waist, and a perfect little navel. He'd never had a thing for a woman's bellybutton before but he suddenly wanted to stick his tongue in hers. And her hips; he'd known she had wide hips, Megumi-dono even teased her for it, but they _were_ _wide_ and his palms itched. He'd always loved a woman best with a little padding, a bit extra to them, somewhere to put his hands, and it was like this woman had been made whole from the stuff of his fantasies.

"Kaoru, you – this one - I," and words had never been his forte, but he could still convince her with his mouth that she was the most desirable woman he'd ever seen. His right arm wound around her shoulders as he braced himself on the bed with his left, and he began busily mouthing behind her ear and at her neck, mumbling nonsense and praise.

Kaoru giggled a little, "I guess this means you're pleased enough with your new wife, ne?" He nipped her neck and found himself smiling into her skin. Her muscles were firm in her shoulders and arms, all that kendo, and it didn't bother him. The texture of her skin was smooth and she was soft in that indescribably feminine way. Her lovely breasts were pressed against his chest and his attention to her neck caused her nipples to harden against him.

"Lay down," he entreated, flipping back the covers and urging her beneath him. She went down willingly and with a smile, laying as he urged and making no effort to cover herself. _Oh._ He was going to reward her until she forgot her own name. His fingers glided over her face, across her lips and he was surprised to see that his hand was shaking. He bent his head and kissed along her collarbone, teasing himself with want he wanted, with what he was about to have.

He ran the flat of tongue over her nipple in a long, slow stroke. Kaoru's hands tangled in his hair and her back arched; he closed his eyes and began loving her sweet breasts in earnest. He switched between the two, trying his best to drive her wild with his mouth while his hands stroked soothingly down her sides and up the outside of her thighs.

They were both panting a little when he finally pulled back, and he looked at her tight, shining breasts with delight. Her breathy little laugh caught him by surprise and he looked up at her questioningly. Her eyes were glazed but her smile was wide, and she caressed his cheek. "Kenshin, you just look so proud of yourself!" He grinned, and slinked up across her body, stalking her lips.

"I _am_ quite pleased with my accomplishment, that I am." Kaoru hummed against his mouth, her band on the back of his head.

"Will you show me? How to please you too?"

"Oh, Kaoru," he kissed her, "Not yet. You first; you have to be first tonight, beloved."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Alright, me first. Then you. I get to please you, too."

Kenshin gave her his best smile, the one he saved just for her, and pressed a kiss to her frowning mouth. He kept kissing her, keeping her mouth and mind occupied, as his stroking hands drifted to her center. She still startled a bit when he touch her, just a little jump, and then she _opened_ her thighs for him and Kenshin was filled the fierce satisfaction; no fear in her, his wife: no fear of him and no fear of what he would do. He stroked his fingers over her, soothingly, allowing her to become accustomed to his touch before he tried anything further. Then carefully, slowly, he spread her, just the tip of his finger touching her clitoris.

She sucked in a breath of air and held it, and Kenshin pulled back to watch her eyes. He shifted onto his elbow, freeing a hand to stroke her hair, to caress her face, and still his right hand kept up the gentle exploration below. _Mmm_ , she liked it better when he circled to the left than to the right, and _there,_ she preferred the flat of his fingers to the tip, and _ah_ she shivered when he trapped the tender bud between two knuckles. Slowly and inexorably he built the fire higher and hotter, watching her face for fear or pain and finding none. Her breath came faster and her chest began to flush, and still he watched her eyes and still he touched her.

Her eyes closed and her head tossed to the side then she moaned and grabbed onto his shoulders like a lifeline. He allowed his fingers greater speed, savoring her deepening flush and her now shivering thighs.

"Kenshin?" she sounded confused and a little afraid, now, for the first time.

He had to lick his lips before he could speak. "Kaoru, have you ever? Have you ever touched yourself and came, beloved?" She opened bleary eyes and gave him a blank look, her face pinched and desperate. His cock throbbed and he huffed a breath. "Kaoru, it's alright. It's alright and safe." His hand slipped behind her neck, holding her still as he tried to convince her of these truths with his eyes. "You'll never disappoint me, nothing embarrassing could happen here," his fingers moved faster still, "It's going to be wonderful; let me give you this. Reach for it, Kaoru. It's my gift, my gift for my wife." His fingers were frantic, and her thighs were so tense they could break. Then her back arched and her toes pointed, her body stiff as a board. She jerked a few times, her chest and neck blushing prettily, as the noises she made shot down his spine. He slowed his rhythm, milking her orgasm as she came down, his cock dripping onto the futon between them.

She relaxed as though she could melt into the mattress, her eyes closed and breathing slowing. "Enough," she whispered, "enough," and she moved his hand away from her, shifting to look over at him.

Kenshin was unprepared for her sudden laughter, bright and sweet. He was unprepared as she tackled him back to the bed. He was unprepared for the dozen little kisses she peppered over his face.

"That was great!" She pressed a kiss to his mouth. "Baka, we should have gotten married weeks ago!" She nipped his bottom lip. "Think of all the time we wasted when we could have been doing this!" She sucked his tongue. "Show me how to do it to you, now." Her small hands stroked over his chest and belly.

Kenshin stared at her in disbelief. He hadn't known. He hadn't known that she would laugh in his bed, hadn't known that she would be so happy and bold, hadn't known that his heart could be this full. This time his mouth on hers was full of worship and he stroked her back as though she were made of glass.

She swatted him for it. "Kenshin! You promised to show me. I went first, now stop trying to distract me and teach me what to do." She sat up, straddling his thigh and looking at him expectantly.

"Ah, Kaoru, you're doing it, you've done it. You've pleased me more than you could know. I think now it's time for me to show you something new," he reached for her as he spoke, gliding quick and gentle over her clitoris as he passed, smiling when her hips jerked (her beautiful, lush hips) and slid his finger inside her.

Kaoru gasped, eyes wide, as he stroked within her. He was sitting up now, a good thing too, and Kaoru steadied herself with an arm around his shoulders as she looked down at what his hand was doing to her. She pushed back against him, grinding against his hand, her breath coming in pants.

"Kenshin, that's not all, is it? I...I need more than this. What is it?" Kenshin, groaned, his cock twitching and aching and generally begging for the woman currently riding his hand. "I need more. Kenshin?"

"Yes," he moaned, the sound torn out of him. "Yes, Kaoru, let me give you more." He moved his hand, and moved her hips, and lay back, and _ah Kami-sama_ she was so wet and tight. "Relax," his voice was hardly recognizable. "Relax your muscles, Kaoru, don't tense for the pain," and Kaoru, with all her training, knew exactly what he meant. Her lovely eyes focused inward, her hands braced on his chest, she lowered her sweet body carefully onto his straining cock, relaxing her hips and relaxing those tender internal muscles, allowing him to sink home within her. Kenshin lay still, a panting, sweating pile of over-sensitized nerves, and let her body swallow him. He didn't dare move at all until she was fully seated on his hips, his cock fully within. "Are you alright, Kaoru?" He stroked over her shoulders and thighs and breasts. "Are you hurting?"

She shook her head. "No, it's not too bad." She tested her words, swiveling her hips and making Kenshin see lights. "It burns a little, but as long as I don't tense up, I'm fine." She smiled down at him. "How're you?" and he laughed, helplessly.

"I'm fine," he said, never good with words and with less blood in his brain than usual, anyway. "I'm good, beloved. Tell me when you're ready to move."

"Mmm," she hummed, and tested her hips again. She smiled as Kenshin jerked under her. "Move how? Show me how!" She swiveled. He sat up halfway and wrapped an arm around her hips. Pressing his feet into the futon, he showed her what came next.

"Oh," Kaoru sighed, "this is nice." She played with his hair, her hips rocking with his, her strong thighs moving easily over him. "I feel so full, and didn't even know I was empty! Is it nice for you, too?" She looked him earnestly, and Kenshin felt his sanity unraveling.

"Ugn," he replied. She combed her fingers through his bangs.

"I like the way you feel inside, Kenshin." She grinned. "You are _inside me_. That's...that's amazing!" Her hips felt incredible under his hands, perfectly formed and so womanly.

"Do you think that -" she cut off as Kenshin caught one bouncing, tempting nipple in his mouth, sucking desperately, his hips straining under her, his stomach cramping with pleasure, his balls drawn almost painfully tight. Her hand at his scalp unexpectedly clenched, pulling his hair, and to his surprise he _loved that_ and his release was immediate, swamping every nerve as he flooded inside her. He released her nipple with a gasp, jerking into her a few more times, her sweet body milking his cock of every drop. He flopped backward and breathed. Kaoru, watching him, smiled and rocked gently against him.

Her head titled to the side, "Are we done, then?" She asked, and he smiled, and reached for her, pulling her down next to him to cuddle as he floated. She was apparently bad at cuddling. She shifted. She squirmed. She surreptitiously touched herself. She sat bolt upright and gave him a fulminating death glare.

"Kenshiiin! _What_ did you _leave_ in there?!"

Which was how Kenshin found himself outside at midnight on his wedding day, stoking the fire for a bath.


End file.
